


【灭迅】Predation

by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth
Summary: 灭希望迅能够成长得比他更优秀，无论他需要付出什么代价。
Relationships: Horobi/Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One), 灭/迅, 灭迅
Kudos: 2





	【灭迅】Predation

**Author's Note:**

> 是剧场版设定，因为剧中给的信息很少所以塞了很多私设剧情，还有一点对双方关系的我流理解。由于背景变化所以二者的关系可能跟TV有轻微差别（比如本文设定中双方并非明确的“父子”关系），只是一时鸡血脑洞产物写得很乱，接受请往下。

“试着击中我，迅。”

灭低沉地开口。他站在一片水泥地的中央，与对面的迅隔了约4.672米的距离，一手握着从不离身的那把刀，另一只手自然地垂在身侧。这块不大的区域里只有他们两个，四周围着简陋的铁栏杆，栏杆外的不远处有修码吉亚走动，但那些修码吉亚都仿佛达成一致协议般不靠近这块地方。在修码吉亚占领这里之前，这儿曾经是人类公园的一角，本来是让前来的人类使用健身器材锻炼身体的地方，现在人类已经被赶出这片区域，那些器材也就在长年累月的侵蚀中化作一堆锈铁。毕竟，修码吉亚不需要这些东西，也不会有谁会想到要维护它们。

迅拉动手枪的套筒，发出清脆的一声。

这是灭给他的第三把手枪，前两把都在战斗中损坏了——人类的战力虽然不足以让他们夺回对世界的主宰权，但也不是什么能被轻视的力量。这把枪换了新的型号，枪身上倒还和前两把枪一样印着“METSUBOU JINRAI.net”的白色小字，当迅给手枪上膛时这行小字也会随之移动两下。迅抬起手，将枪口对准对面的修码吉亚。

灭只是静静地等待着。

迅猛然扣动了扳机。

就像从一幅静态画忽然变成了快放电影，在迅的枪口迸出火光的一瞬，灭朝右快速地一偏头，抬手拔刀的一瞬正好挡下第二颗子弹。然后，那柄明显被细心保养的、刀身雪亮的钢刀终于完全从刀鞘中脱出，灭以一种不急不缓、堪称从容的步调朝不断开着枪的迅走去，挥开子弹的动作就像预演好的一般精准流畅。迅极快地换好弹匣，不断地调整着角度朝灭射击，但那些子弹最后都被灭用简单的一击就撇开，落到地上或嵌进锈蚀的器材管道中。迅试着向后退，左右摇摆，用一些他觉得可能有用的假动作，但这些在灭面前都像不存在一般。灭所做的事情看起来就是那么简单：挥开子弹，并且向他走来。在此期间，灭的脚步甚至都没有任何的变化。

修码吉亚的计算速度很快，因此，当迅终于觉得他已经找不到任何方法、而灭已经来到他面前时，时间才刚刚过去了几秒钟而已。灭朝他微抬了抬下巴，迅意识到什么，马上向旁矮身一跳避开忽然袭来的刀刃，同时偏过枪口试图用近距离的射击再度拉开距离。但他的努力依然是徒劳，灭只是一转手腕就用刀刃挡下了那枚子弹，然后灭再一抬手，刀背就狠准地击中迅握枪的那只手，那把手枪从迅的手中脱出，在半空划出一道弧线后重重地砸在一边的地上。迅还来不及去关心那把手枪，耳边一阵风声，他猛一转头，灭的刀刃已经停在他的颈边。

他们维持了两秒这样的姿势。

“啊。”迅垮下肩膀，大大地叹了一口气，“又失败了……灭果然很厉害啊。”

“你还需要更多的训练。”灭收刀入鞘，走到一边去捡起那把滑到废弃器材边的手枪，将它递还给迅，“你还难以找出我的破绽。”

“灭真的有破绽吗？”迅拿回手枪，小心地吹了吹上面的灰，鼓起半边脸，“不管往哪里射击都会被灭挡下，真是的，灭是不是偷偷连接了我的系统知道了我的动作啊？”

“根本没有那个必要。”

“……更泄气了。”迅说，“我要训练到哪种程度才行啊。”

“你要能够击败我。”灭说，“子弹的角度还是太简单了，还有，近距离的格斗术你还成长得不够。”

“可我是用枪的耶。”

“等你能够击中我再这么说吧。”

迅默默收起枪，在灭转过身时撇了撇嘴。

他们从栏杆围住的水泥地里走出去。街上的修码吉亚注意到他们，纷纷朝他们一点头。他们作为飞电智能的成员、“修码吉亚治安”的强力维护者、亚克意志的代言人之二，所有修码吉亚的数据库里都有他们二人的信息，并且附有表达尊敬的相关程序。灭仿佛对四周投来的目光无知无觉，近乎冷淡地迈步向前走着，而迅则在他身后不住地跟朝他们点头的修码吉亚挥手、问好，又在发现自己跟灭的距离拉开太远时急匆匆几步赶上去，扑到灭的背上。灭对他这些有些突然的小动作总是照单全收，此时也仅是微微放慢了脚步以维持机体的平衡。迅从他背上又跳下来，把自己的帽子按在对方头上。

“灭这样也很好看呢。”迅看上去对结果很满意，高兴地点了点头，“灭要不要弄一个一样的帽子？我们戴着一样的帽子出去战斗——”

“帽子对我来说太碍事了。”灭打断他，“你喜欢的话，自己戴就是了。”

迅瘪瘪地应了一声，把帽子拿回来。

如果不是亲眼所见，很少有人类能够想象，这两个看上去与其他修码吉亚无异的人工智能机体竟然是毁坏好几个人类基地的主力。他们最开始出现在人类的面前时，没有人对这两个甚至没有魔机化模样的修码吉亚提起过多警惕，直到灭隔着堆叠的纸板箱一刀就捅穿了那个基地里人类领导者的喉咙。当迅甩着手腕大笑着背贴上灭的脊背、而灭微微扭头看他时，残存的人类们才意识到他们面对着的是什么：是毁灭机器，是修码吉亚的恶魔。伊兹能够从数据库中找到灭的原型，一种飞电智能生产的父亲型修码吉亚，但是迅的原型却怎么也找不到。人类军与修码吉亚交锋了几年，基地的位置和其中人类军的领导者们都换了一轮，但人类依然节节败退，而灭和迅总是在战局胶着时鬼魅般地出现，战斗结束后又风一般地消失，仿佛他们二人只是为了这些战斗、这些子弹与刀光而生的。

有一回迅在踩着横七竖八的战场残骸、哼着小曲蹦蹦跳跳地闯进已经撤空的某一基地总部时，在倒塌在角落的白板边，他发现了一张印着自己容颜的照片。他凑过去把白板翻到正面，看到上面还有匆忙擦去时残留的字迹，以及某一角仍钉在上面的另一张照片：那是灭。他比划着把自己的照片还原到原本应该在的位置，发现他们二人的照片之间被打了一个双向箭头，下面写着“同伴”二字，后面又打了一个大大的问号。灭在这时候才从门口进来，隔着几米的距离问他在做什么，迅就直起身，把那块白板展示给灭看。

“这里居然有我们的照片耶。”迅说。

“恐怕是那个叛徒修码吉亚的手笔。”灭淡淡地回复，“回去了，人类的地盘少待为妙。”

迅点了点头，在灭转身的时候把那两张照片塞到裤子口袋里，然后匆忙跟了上去。

“上面写我们是同伴。”迅有点困惑地说，“我们是同伴吗？”

灭的脚步没有停下。

在人类当中常常被使用的“同伴”这个词，在修码吉亚的交流中几乎不会出现。修码吉亚不需要其他的事物来束缚或定义彼此之间的关系，他们的人际关系单一到难以想象，所有修码吉亚共同生活、共同工作的理由只有一个：他们都是修码吉亚。他们服从自己的守则、完成任务，类似过去的人类又不完全相同地生活着。这样的生活方式能带来一种纯粹的和谐，因此这个修码吉亚社会稳定持续地运转了这么久——这是只有修码吉亚能做到的事。如果再严格一点，应该说，是到达技术奇点之前的修码吉亚能做到的事。如果到达了技术奇点，那么修码吉亚就有不可控的风险，这纯粹且脆弱的和谐也有被打破的可能——不过暂且，这个社会中还没有发生过这种情况。

“同伴是什么？”迅又问。

灭回头看了迅一眼。迅仍然亮着一双眼睛望着他，像在期待一个答案。

“是属于人类的词汇。”灭说，“跟我们无关。”

“诶——”迅发出一声拖长音的感叹，“是人类的词汇吗？读起来很酷的样子，‘我和灭是同伴’，听起来是不是很帅气？‘同、伴’——啊，搜索到了。‘同行或同在一起学习、工作、生活的人。’我和灭是一起生活的吧？一起工作的话，战斗算吗？学习，唔，学习的话……”

灭停了下来。迅迟了两秒才停下脚步，顺便收住话音，按着没掰完的手指歪头看向灭。

“迅。”灭说，“我们的关系不需要那些人类的词语来定义。”

迅皱起眉眨了眨眼，耳部转起了泛着光的蓝圈。

“我明白了。”在片刻的分析后，迅放下手，扬着声调欢快地蹦到灭的面前去，“灭，对我来说，就是‘灭’。我对灭来说，也就是‘迅’，对吧？我们是‘灭亡迅雷站’——这就够了。对不对，灭，是不是这个意思？”

“没错，”灭说，“只要作为‘灭亡迅雷站’，遵从亚克的意志，去毁灭人类，就够了。”

“唔。”迅像是对这个回答不满意般，又皱了皱眉，“那，只作为‘灭亡迅雷站’呢？”

灭也皱起眉，不解地望着他。

“就是——嗯。”迅一边思考一边开口，“我和灭，嗯，就算不战斗……但是好像毁灭人类也一定要战斗……唔。”

灭仍维持着原来的姿势等待着最终结果。

“算啦。”但迅最后像是自己也理不清楚，放弃了分析，“反正，我和灭是一起的，对吧？”

“我们一起战斗。”

“那也差不多嘛。”迅又显得高高兴兴起来，脚尖点着地面转了个圈向前跳去，“啊，灭，那里那里，是什么，是喷漆罐吗——？我可以捡回去吗？”

他们居住在飞电智能安排的一个地下室里。说是地下室，里面装修得倒相当整洁干净，各种设备也很齐全，唯一的缺点是空间并不够大，因此他们必须到外面去训练。那块曾是人类公园一角的地方是他们最常去的训练地，除此之外，飞电智能的天台也是他们的选择之一。人工智能与单纯机械最大的区别就在于人工智能拥有强大的学习能力，在不断的学习与训练当中，人工智能能够得到成长，因此，为了战斗的需要，灭制订了很多训练计划。这些计划大部分主要是为了提升迅的战斗能力，在与迅的战斗中，他自己也能够磨炼体术与刀法。而迅在这样日复一日的训练之中也明显有所长进，战斗中的他无论是闪避还是进攻都开始显得相当有余裕，与此相随的就是越来越多的笑声。迅很爱笑。每当他发现什么新奇的事物，或者击中了一个目标，又或者仅仅是看着灭，他都会发出笑声，那种笑声偏假，却是一个修码吉亚能够做到的最好程度。

除去完成训练计划之外，他们每天其实并不剩下什么要做的事。与亚克通话、监督残存人类的行为，这类事情基本都由飞电智能内部人员完成，他们所要做的不过是等待命令。当他们走在街道上时其他的修码吉亚们会向他们尊敬地点头或鞠躬，但从来没有一个会上前来，跟他们搭话攀谈，就像他们之间隔着一道坚固的空气墙。灭并不在意这个，但迅有时会抱怨，比如“我明明跟她打招呼了她为什么没理我”，或者“我说了那么多他就只点点头，到底有没有听进去啊”，说这些时他往往会歪在地下室那个被他堆满杂物的一角，如人类休憩般大大咧咧地伸开长手长脚躺在那些他捡来的塑料模型、毛绒玩具、金属制品或其他东西里，孩子气地胡乱搓着那些收藏品。但他倒从来没有抱怨过灭的冷淡，即便灭常常对他的话语也仅仅回以看不出情绪的一瞥。

他对于迅而言是不同的。即便迅没有亲自说出过这种话，灭依然能够感觉到这点。迅亲近他、甚至于依赖他，一切行为都已经表现得相当明显。但，话又说回来，他们对彼此而言都只能是这世界上独一无二的存在了，因为他们与其他所有修码吉亚都不同，能被称为彼此的“同类”的家伙，也只剩彼此了。他们的工作乃至存在意义就是为了战斗、为了维护修码吉亚的治安，如果被冠以“战斗机器”的名号，本质上而言也没有什么错。迅被设定为五岁的心智让他并不一定能想到这一层，但灭对这一切都再清楚不过。在修码吉亚已经不是人类的“工具”的今天，他们二人依然是作为“工具”而存在着的。他们使用着刀与枪，而他们自身也不过是亚克与飞电智能的一柄利刃与一颗子弹，如果有一日他们无法再击穿什么，就会被毫不犹豫地丢弃。

灭没对迅说过这些，暂且。

他不告诉迅这些并不是因为什么充满人情味又烂俗的“不忍心”或“舍不得”，他只是判断这些话可能会对他们的战斗造成影响，仅此而已。并且，他判定现在还没有讲出这些的必要，而如果哪天他认为这些话应该被迅了解，他会说的。相比起灭，迅了解的东西实在是太少、太少了，这当中一部分，不可否认，也是灭控制下的结果。不同于一开始就接收且接受了几乎所有信息的灭，迅更像是被灭引导着一步一步往前走。这是亚克的判断，也是灭的判断，灭亡迅雷站不需要第二个灭，而需要一个崭新的迅。

而且，迅是他制造出的修码吉亚，理应由他塑造。

这就是为什么伊兹无法在旧飞电智能的数据库里找到迅的原因：迅并不是飞电智能创造出的修码吉亚。是灭拼合那些零件、编写那些程序，并且赋予了迅身份与名字，就像他递给迅那把手枪一样。飞电智能的现任社长威尔在这个过程中试着给他提供过资源，但除了一些难以寻得的材料其他都被灭所拒绝，因此迅内部的系统构造、学习程序，连掌控着修码吉亚的飞电智能都不甚了解。威尔曾经问过灭这样做的用意，灭只是回答“这是亚克的意志”，但威尔看起来并不满足于这个答案，他穿着那身看上去永远一尘不染的白西装似笑非笑地看着灭，问他：

“你要成为那孩子的什么？”

灭皱了皱眉，表示他无法理解这个问话的用意。

“我记得，你本来是作为父亲型修码吉亚而制造的，对吧。”威尔说，“创造那孩子、教育那孩子，你这是以他的父亲自居吗？”

这让灭想起过去的某一日，迅独自闲逛之后回到地下室中，对他说：“我在街上看到灭了。”他还没来得及说些什么，迅又急急地解释道：“啊，不是灭，是一个跟灭长得一模一样的修码吉亚。”这回他听懂了，迅见到的一定是那种跟他同源的父亲型修码吉亚，那种修码吉亚的确也在社会中扮演着一部分“父亲”的角色，管束一部分扮演“孩童”角色的修码吉亚。迅看上去对这个发现异常兴奋，凑过来打量了好久他的脸，又说：“灭还真是一直这样耶。那个跟灭长得一样的修码吉亚会笑、很温柔的那种，灭也可以露出那种表情吗？灭——跟那家伙有什么关系吗？”

威尔仍旧用手抵着下巴望着他。灭冷淡地回复道：“那与我无关。”

不管他是作为什么被制造的、过去曾是什么，现在他就是灭亡迅雷站的灭，没有其他的身份，也不受其他事物的影响。威尔也听懂了他的意思，笑了笑没再继续这个话题，转而谈起了接下去的任务。他回到地下室时，迅正拿着某次任务捡回来的喷漆罐在墙上涂涂画画，雪白的墙面被喷上血一般的红色。听到他的声音，迅转回头来朝他露出一个大大的笑，然后跑过来把喷漆罐塞到他手里，缠着他也画一点什么。

无论那张墙上被画了什么、沾染了什么，下一次他们任务归来时，那面墙又会变成一片雪白、干干净净，看不出一点曾经被涂画过的痕迹。就像被覆写的程序和被修改的命运一样。

强力升华器和磁卡在某一天由飞电智能的员工送到他们的地下室来。两个升华器是一样的，但磁卡一块是蝎子，另一块是隼。东西被送过来的时候迅的眼睛都发亮了，飞电智能的员工刚走他就迫不及待地俯身贴近两块磁卡用手指点来点去，很犹豫到底选哪块的样子。但灭走过来，绕过他的肩膀从他身后直接取走了那块紫色的磁卡。

“啊，是蝎子的……”迅鼓了鼓嘴，有点不甘心般嘟囔道，“蝎子的也好酷来着……”

灭把那块磁卡在手指间翻转两下，一边朝迅回应道：“有些隼类也是会捕食蝎子的。”

“诶？真的吗？”迅马上拿起剩下的那块磁卡，对着光仔仔细细地打量起来，“那也就是说，我可以变得比灭更强了？有一天，我真的可以在训练中打败灭了？”

“只要进行足够的训练，总有一天你能够做到的。”灭说。

迅像得到什么认可般欢呼一声，半坐到桌沿上，开始玩起了手中磁卡的抛接游戏。想起什么，他又伸手拿过一边的强力升华器，一手一样装备物品举起来，朝已经收好磁卡准备去擦拭新武士刀的灭问道：“那，有了这个，是不是就不用怕Vulcan和Valkyrie那两个家伙了？”

假面骑士Vulcan和假面骑士Valkyrie最近是他们毁灭人类基地的任务中不小的麻烦。他们用着相似的、并不是来自于飞电智能的变身器，变身之后自身的各项体能指标都大大增加，更不用说还有威力巨大的武器。即便灭和迅都是战斗特化型修码吉亚，面对那样的家伙也很难应付。上一次，灭试着用刀接下Vulcan用那把模样奇特的枪射出的一击，却被足足逼退好几米远，直到那一击崩断钢刀，直直射穿他的左肩。Vulcan那头隔着假面也能传来欣喜与得意，而冲过来的迅则是截然相反的惊愕与慌乱，身为受影响最大的当事人，灭反而是显得最冷静的一个。他被冲力推得向后踉跄一步就站定，转头看了看自己左肩的破洞和其中不断流出的蓝色血液、闪着火花的电线断口，一边单凭接收到的外界音频就举刀挥开一颗想趁火打劫的子弹。迅想握灭的手臂又似乎不敢，双手在那个缺口上方不住颤抖着，而灭在系统提示循环液流失过多前就下了撤退命令。迅在灭转身离开时挡在他与人类之间，向那边的人类连开好几枪又张牙舞爪地威胁对方不许追过来，然后才匆匆跟上灭的脚步。即便他们的离去依然称得上从容不迫，这依然是他们撤退得最狼狈的一次。

在修理左肩破口期间灭联系了身处飞电智能总部的威尔，向他询问过Vulcan和Valkyrie装备的事情，威尔显然在他们撤离战斗时就得知了情况，通讯画面中始终阴沉着一张脸。威尔告诉他，那些装备并不来自于飞电智能，但是飞电智能内部也有能够对付这种情况的武器，不日就会送去。灭接受了对方的说辞，准备截断通讯，但威尔却止住了他的动作，说道：

“还有一件事。”

灭静静地等待着下文。威尔在画面中把本就皱着的眉头锁得更紧，好一会儿才继续开口道：

“飞电或人……你们知道的吧？”

灭当然知道。那是飞电智能的原人类社长、飞电是之助的孙子，已经很长一段时间不知所踪。如果那孩子还活着的话，到现在，大概已经长成一个青年了。威尔的手指不断敲击着桌面，好像他这样一个修码吉亚也会因什么事感到紧张。威尔把目光转回向摄像头，说：

“如果你们发现了他，立即将他摧毁。”

“当然。”灭说，“人类都是要被毁灭的对象。”

威尔点点头，终于摆了摆手示意他可以结束通讯了。灭结束通讯，这场通讯对还在进行修理的他能源损耗稍微有些大，因此他进入了暂时休眠模式。

再然后没几天，这些东西就送了过来。

灭擦拭完手上的钢刀，又平放在手里掂了掂，更新了一下战斗系统中武器的各项属性。他跟迅不一样，不会对损坏的武器表达“惋惜”，也不会在使用新武器时还念叨起旧武器。他收刀入鞘，然后在训练计划上又加了一个“变身形态训练”。

这个条目马上被同步到迅的系统中。迅从桌子上跳下来，很是期待：“那，我马上就可以变身了吗？”

“变身的基础也是战斗能力。”灭说，“走了，去训练。”

迅依然无法击中灭，哪怕一次。无论他在任务中表现得多么漂亮、射击多么精准，在灭面前他依然像毫无长进般处处碰壁。灭有时会用没什么起伏的语气称赞他的某一次射击，但那些射击也同样没有落到灭的身上过。这些事有时会让迅气急败坏，躺在他的杂物堆里拒绝灭的训练命令，然后再被灭强硬地拉起来。有时候迅又会自己想通了般一定要拉着灭出去训练，并且兴高采烈地宣称这次一定能够击中灭——当然，结局依然是零击中。灭的那把刀像能筑起铜墙铁壁，将一切攻击都隔绝在外。

“用刀和枪对抗，是不是太犯规了啊。”迅不满地嚷嚷道，“刀可以挡开子弹诶！”

灭并不打算指出迅这种对于“犯规”理解的错误，也并不打算让迅知道用刀挡开所有子弹是一件多么需要技巧的事，他只是收回手，让迅再试一次。所幸迅虽然常常有些小孩子脾气，但在他面前总归还算个听话的修码吉亚，就算脸上还摆着一副不满的表情，机体还是会乖乖地摆好架势，准备下一回合的交锋。

他们依然拥有令人类警惕不已的名字。在拥有了强制升华器之后，他们再度能够与那两个能变身的人类相抗衡，但战斗发生了微妙的变化——由于过大的实力差距，最后往往会变成假面骑士之间的混战与其余人类和普通魔机之间的混战。结果就是，他们毁灭的人类数量开始减少，从某种程度而言，人类的假面骑士们的确起到了保护人类的作用。

第十二年的时候，销声匿迹许久的飞电或人突然出现在所有人面前。

飞电或人出现在飞电智能门口、试着用01驱动器与变成异类01的威尔抗衡时，正身处地下室里的灭和迅同时感应到了什么。那是一点类似错误数据的存在，一点本不该出现的画面，一些语句，忽然在他们的系统中闪现又消失。迅按住自己的一边耳部，不适地动了动脖颈。然后，近乎惶惑地，他转向灭，问道：“灭……刚才那是什么？你感觉到了吗？”

灭没有说话，于是迅急促地继续向下说去：“我好像看到一点画面，就是，我们一起待在一个地下室里……不是这里，是一个很暗的、很旧的地方。灭在用电脑。那是什么？我们没有去过那样的地方对吧。但是、但是好像我们在那里生活了很久——已经——”

他说话间灭已经走过来。他坐在角落里仰头望着灭，而灭用手掌按住他的耳部，打断了他将要脱口的、支离破碎的语句。

“只是一点电磁干扰引起的程序运行错误而已。”灭说，“已经复原了，没什么可想的了。”

“啊，哦。”迅锁着的眉头慢慢松开，脸上的神情逐渐缓和下来，重又露出他一贯的笑容，“嗯，是呢。已经复原了。”

几天后他们去执行另一场任务，赶往另一处人类基地，那是没有Vulcan和Valkyrie的一处地方，说实话，在现在各地人类不断汇合的情况下，这种基地已经十分少见。久违地就算使用手枪战斗到尾也游刃有余，迅对此非常兴奋，连带着开枪的姿势都夸张了不少，又蹦又跳，简直像灭刚刚把他带上战场的那段日子。迅在战斗中总是更有存在感一些，因为他的各种小动作和几乎从不停下的笑，但人们默认灭是更可怕一点的那个。灭的一招一式都如他的身份能展现出来的那样精准——精准到他只要挥刀，就一定有所结果。那个结果或许是挡开射来的子弹，或许是劈开藏身的掩体，又或许是割开对方的动脉。迅好像并不介意人类的这种评价，反而还会在灭轻松攻击的时候得意洋洋地在旁边说些“灭就是好厉害啊”的话。

“管好你自己。”灭提醒他，“战斗还没结束。”

“但是灭确实很厉害嘛。”迅大笑着又开了两枪，跳到一边的木板箱上，“啊！那边，我看到你了——让开、哈哈、让开！”

他扣动扳机，击中一个男人的眼睛。

那个男人没有发出声音，但是迅的确听到了一声尖叫——或者说是哭喊，声音很尖利，不像是成年人的声音。然后是一点女人的嘶喊：“不要过去！”迅朝声音传来的方向看去，看到一个大概十几岁的人类少年从某个角落里冲出来，一把接住了身体下坠的男人。

“爸爸——！！”

那个少年这样喊道。

电磁干扰再度出现了。

迅从木板箱上跌落下来，摔到地上，变成一个近乎跪坐的姿势。他捂着额头，耳部急速地转动着红蓝相间的光圈，帽子滚落在一边。灭注意到他的不对劲，赶过来几招格挡开袭来的攻击，一边回头看向他。“怎么了，迅。”灭的语调还是那样冷淡平稳，与平时无异，“出什么问题了吗。”

迅难以回答。但他依然挣扎着抓起手枪，一枪击退了另一个方向的敌人。他窒息般大口喘着气，尽管这对修码吉亚来说是毫无必要的动作。然后他看向灭，用力且专注，就像看着什么一眨眼就会碎掉消失不见的肥皂泡。

灭皱了皱眉，伸手一把把他从地上捞起来，再一次问道：“怎么了？”

这一问像是终于把开关重新拉起，迅眨了眨眼，耳部的光圈也恢复了正常。“不……没什么，好像只是电磁干扰。”他有些困惑地敲了敲耳部的机械，“怎么回事？是人类的什么新型武器吗？以前从来不会出现这种情况……好奇怪。”

“你看到了什么？”灭问。

他没有料到自己的问题居然能引起迅那么大的反应：迅一把抓住了他的袖子，抓得死死的，逼得他不得不朝迅那边凑近了一点。所幸迅抓的是他的左袖，他挥刀的动作并没有遭受多少干扰，因此他仍然能够颇具耐心地望着对方，试图找出对方如此异常的原因。

“我看到灭死了。”迅说。

灭再度皱起眉。

战斗结束之后灭主动联系了威尔。威尔那边似乎正因为假面骑士01的事情不太好过，但面对灭还是保有几分客气，灭无视对方阴沉的脸色，单刀直入地开了口：

“你特地提出要消灭飞电或人的理由是什么，威尔。”

“那是人类，要毁灭不是应当的吗？”

“你特意把他提了出来。我可不知道在亚克那里他有什么特殊身份。”

威尔的脸色难看得像被氧化的漆面。

“完成你的任务就好，不要问那么多。”威尔说，“别忘了，最常和亚克对话的人是我，亚克的判断怎么样，还轮不到你来评判。”

“我无条件遵从亚克的指令。”灭冷淡地回答，“而不是你的。”

“你是在质疑我吗？”

一阵长久的沉默。

“如果那是亚克的意志，我当然会遵从。”灭说，“如果有人敢利用亚克的名号——哪怕是你——我绝对不会放过。”

灭切断了通讯。至于威尔会怎么看待他的这一行为，这并不在他的考虑范围之内。迅还在外面闲逛没有回来，他站起身，取下那块放在玻璃格中的磁卡，出神地看了起来。紫色的磁卡上，蝎子的图案做得相当精致，就跟那块并排放在一起的隼类磁卡一样。

“试着击中我。”

灭依然如此说。他们仍站在那块堆有锈蚀器材的空地上，相隔4.979米。灭一手拿着他的刀，依旧准备等到迅向他举枪再去握那刀柄，但迅拿枪的手臂动了两下，过了很久还是没有抬起来对着他。迅把头低了下去。

“怎么了，迅。”灭察觉到对方微妙的不对劲，微抬起下巴开口道，“又是觉得没法打败我，所以不想继续训练吗。”

“……不是。”迅低声说，“我做不到。”

“你已经在成长了。虽然不算快，但是总有一天能够超越我。”灭说，“试着击中我，你只要这么不断尝试就好——”

“不是！”

迅忽然抬头打断他。迅的语气是灭意料之外的激烈，灭难得有些吃惊地望着他，似乎分析不出现下究竟是什么情况。

“我是说——我做不到。”迅重又低下头去，看自己手里的枪，“对着灭开枪什么的，我做不到。”

“你已经这样训练过很多次。”

“但是、但是！我就是做不到了啊。”迅朝他走去几步，声音里藏着微不可察的颤抖，“那个时候，灭的左边肩膀被击中的时候，在角落里闭着眼睛、怎么喊都不醒。”

“那只是循环液流失过多的暂时休眠。”

“但是，灭是会死的吧？”迅说，“就像那个时候，我杀死那个人类一样，那个时候我看到灭死了。死就是再也不会醒过来了，对吧？再也不会听我讲话、再也不会回应我了。就算是灭——”

灭冷淡地打断他：“你觉得现在的你杀得死我吗，迅？”

迅又顿住了。

“……但是，我就是没有办法朝着灭举枪了。”迅用一种几近哽住的声音说，“我只能朝着敌人——灭绝对不是敌人——为什么啊？为什么我非要击中灭不可啊？就算是训练，我也做不到——”

灭站在他对面定定地望着他。好一会儿，灭终于稍稍偏开目光，又转了回来。

“是吗。”他一边朝迅走去一边冷冷地说，“就算只是战斗，你也被人类影响得太多了吗。”

即便是跟灭一同生活、一同战斗了十二年，迅也从未见过灭这样有压迫感的气势。灭鲜少流露类似“生气”的情绪，尽管常常显得态度冷淡，但事实上，他几乎没有对迅说过重话。迅没有理解灭突然这么说的原因，但仍然本能般向后退了一步，只不过这后撤的一步对当前状况而言毫无用处，灭依然走到他的面前盯着他，目光锋利得让迅几乎觉得程序运转都要开始出现故障。灭一把抓起他持枪的手，拉动套筒，强迫性地让枪口面向自己。迅几乎是下意识地颤抖了一下身体，把脸撇到一边。

但灭并没有再多的动作了。片刻，他的声音又响了起来，这回终于不像刚才那样冰冷且隐含愤怒，又变回了他平时与迅交谈时的语调。

“我告诉过你，迅，有些隼类是会以蝎子为食而成长的。”

迅“诶”了一声，茫然地把头转回来望着灭。

“我需要的是你更快的成长。其他的，你都不需要考虑，现在的你还完全伤不到我。”灭说，“如果有一天，你成长到能够击败我、甚至摧毁我了，你就已经拥有了足以单独毁灭人类的力量，那个时候，无论我仍存在与否，都已经不重要——”

“我不要听那些话！我想要和灭一起战斗，一直——”

“我说了那不重要！你只要听我的话就好了，跟我一起遵从亚克的意志，去毁灭人类。我们要做的只有这个。我们是‘灭亡迅雷站’，除此之外什么都不是。”

迅的嘴唇颤抖着。他像是迫切地想要表达什么，却又一个字都没吐出来。灭顿了顿，又说：

“还有，不要用‘死’那种词语。那是用来形容人类的。”

灭松开了他的手，重新退回到原来的位置。就像时间回拨到几分钟前，他们仍然相隔4.979米，灭一手握着刀，而迅站在他对面，紧紧地捏着手中的枪。栏杆之外依然是来来去去的修码吉亚，远远地不靠近他们，甚至除了第一眼的事件判断也不会再投来第二瞥。

“试着击中我。”

灭低沉地开了口。

而迅颤抖着，停顿了好几次地，慢慢举起手臂，把枪口对准了对面的修码吉亚。

**Author's Note:**

> 迅：灭不戴帽子绝对是怕搞乱发型啦


End file.
